


Your Only Rule, Stay Alive...

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Dead for love, Death on the stairs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: Death on the stairs





	Your Only Rule, Stay Alive...

_Warning：Violence, drug abuse, etc._

**

_卡尔•巴拉走进了浴室，开始给浴缸放水。他背对镜子，脱掉了上衣，不想看镜子里自己的身体。十二月的伦敦是冷的，寒意侵袭下触摸浴缸的水龙头都显得刺骨，摸到的刀片也是一样的冰冷。_

_书稿已经寄出了，信用卡账单已经偿付完毕，最后的留言已经设了定时邮件，今晚凌晨三点就会发出……_

_难以名状的难受劲儿涌上来，卡尔甩了甩头，劝说自己不必在这时候感到难过。他本该觉得轻松。他本以为自己至少会在这时候觉得轻松。他就是为了让自己轻松才做这个的，不是吗？他很惊讶自己竟然在这时候开心不起来。_

_小说作家，无可救药的悲观主义者卡尔•巴拉跨到浴缸里，仍然穿着一条睡裤，躺下，看着水汩汩流出。冰冷的水流，扑上了自己的脚踝。水很快就会暖和起来。卡尔在浴缸里调整了一下躺着的姿势，看着自己因为缺乏锻炼而微微隆起的小腹，他不再年轻了。他把腿弓起来，睡裤沾湿了，贴在大腿上。他不想完全赤身裸体地走。他划开了自己的手腕。_

_痛苦随之而来，几乎像一位姗姗来迟的老友。卡尔倒吸了一口凉气。往下缩了一点，把手腕浸在渐渐变暖的温水里。他模模糊糊地想，自己已经告诉了编辑这不是她的责任，在过去几年里，她是与他打交道的唯一一人……亲爱的，鲜血并不沾染在你的手上。你尽力拉住我了。他的邮件留言是这么写的。我的书稿我用纸质寄给你了，拜托你代我上传一下。为所有可能的拼写错误致歉。在这本小说里，最后，所有人都有美好的结局。_

_他的生命在渐渐消失。他正在书写自己的结局。对于能够撰写结局这一点，卡尔觉得非常骄傲。不然呢？不然要变成一个无聊的老头，再也写不出东西，看着电视真人秀节目吗？但现在，他还是对自己竟然开心不起来感到惊讶。他为自己开心不起来的事实而不开心。他模模糊糊地想，自己真是个扭曲的玩意儿。_

_也许会有个更好的世界。他想。在那个世界里他真正地开心也真正地悲伤。真正地活过。真正地感受到乐趣也真的看过世界之巅。卡尔不相信来世。他甚至不相信自己的灵魂能以任何方式与那样一个世界产生共通或者共鸣。我们每个人只能活一次。你不幸落入这条河道就永远是这条河道了。但疼痛让他意识模糊。_

_他开始对自己的思绪无能为力。_

**

卡尔发现自己在酒吧里喝酒。更准确地说，是坐在另一个人的大腿上，勾着他的脖子在喝酒。卡尔迟疑地偏过头，想要看清楚那个人的脸。他血液里的酒精浓度在攀升，眼前出现了重影。但不管怎么说，这个人的面庞他并不熟识。

“卡洛斯？”这个人叫他，手指摸上了他的脸颊，如此温柔，如此充满爱意。那个人比他高一个头，却低着头把一头微卷的头发埋在他脖子里，好痒。卡洛斯在他怀里扭动了一下，听他一阵轻笑。

“你叫什么名字？”卡洛斯问。

“喔。喔。”抱着他的这个人夸张地喊了两声，夸张地伸出手，和他像合作伙伴那样正式而用力地握了握手，又是一串笑声。这个人拉过他的手，在手背上印下一个轻轻的吻。

那双眼睛抬起来看卡洛斯。是一双棕色的，深切又明亮的眼睛。

“皮特•多赫提。”这个人快乐地说，“亲爱的，我愿意一千次地向你介绍自己，我愿意一千次地为你效劳。”

“当然。”卡洛斯低哑着说。在心里而不是嘴上重复这个名字。他下意识地用手指去夹住对方的手指，好像自己已经做过这么千百回了。对方仍在轻笑，笑声落在酒吧背景突然的寂静里，显得如此不协调。

“皮特•多赫提。”有人粗声粗气地在背景里说，“是谁，给我滚出来。”

打翻座椅的声音。有人正在逃跑离开这间酒吧。卡洛斯仍然坐在皮特大腿上。皮特抱着他，平静地把座椅转了半圈，面对那个拿枪的人。不止一个，有六个人，纹着相同式样的纹身。他们的枪口正对着皮特•多赫提。对着他俩。皮特轻轻用力抱了他一下。

“你得为你吞掉的那批毒资付出代价。”对方说。枪上膛了，转而对着卡洛斯，“这个小白脸又是谁？你的情人？”

“他跟这件事没有关系。”皮特说，把双手举起来，示意卡洛斯从自己身上下去。卡洛斯照做了。酒吧里的无关人等差不多跑光了，那六个带枪的人嫌恶又好奇地打量着他俩。

“放他安全离开。”皮特要求，“他跟这件事没有关系。他嘴很紧，也不会去报警。是吧，卡洛斯……？然后我就会任你们处置。”

卡洛斯轻佻地，漫不经心地，带着恐惧地表示同意，拿枪的领头者皱着眉头也同意了。卡洛斯慢慢挪向房间的出口。

六个人的枪口重新由卡洛斯的方向改换成了皮特的方向。那个高举双手，仍坐在酒吧高脚凳上的人。

卡洛斯慢步离开，六个人仔细地瞄准。

卡洛斯突然抄起一把折凳砸向离自己最近的持枪者。

枪声大作。卡洛斯撂倒了一个人，又一拳打在另一个人的鼻梁上，听到了清脆的骨折声。然后，一枚子弹从近距离击中了他。卡洛斯感觉到一大块血肉离开了自己的身体。卡洛斯带着最后的力气，扑向第三个人，把他压倒在地。

一片混乱。卡洛斯的意识流失得很快。后续似乎还有子弹从背后击中他，但一切都消失得太快了。他可能听到了皮特的尖叫，也可能没有。到最后，他也不知道自己是否有拯救皮特。

**

_浴缸的水不够热。肯定是那个热水器年久失修了。卡尔•巴拉泡在冷冰冰的一摊血水里很郁闷地想。他活得像个笑话，连他的死亡也像。为了避免水太冷而凝血，他不得不又加划了几道口子。_

_他在幻想出人意料的事物。而这一次，和他写过的所有小说都不同，他在幻想他自身。_

**

这是卡洛斯的记忆里他呆过的最最肮脏的地方。

三千个装满破烂衣服和呕吐物的桶被放在巴黎下水道广袤的世界里。大麻，性和汗水的味道酿造出一种让鼻子麻木的不可名状。这里的人都很苍白，很瘦，仿佛一辈子没见过光。可这不是比喻。他们中有些人从生下来开始就没怎么在白天出过门。

卡洛斯探手摸索，皮特在骂他混球。卡洛斯摸到了皮特大衣夹层里的一点东西，他把它摸出来，他们最后的存货。卡洛斯在床头找到了一个针头，他把那点东西推进自己的血管。

快感很快就会来了。在此之前，卡洛斯不安地抓挠着皮肤。他皮肤很痒，某些药物的后遗症。有时候他觉得会有虫子要从自己的血管里爬出来，另一些药物的后遗症。他已经不记得自己这样做多久了。他从什么时候开始这样做的来着？

“卡洛斯你他妈的婊子。”皮特躺在他旁边，和他躺在同一张床垫上，念念叨叨。卡洛斯在他身边躺下，像溺水的人渴求着空气那样渴求快感的到来。皮特在背一首诗，但在中间杂七杂八地夹杂了一些数字，关于他们这周偷到的东西的收入统计。对于数字这些东西皮特总是比卡洛斯要清楚。卡洛斯迷迷糊糊地听着，对他加了数字就押不上韵的行为感到很不满。

“操你的，闭嘴吧。”快感迟迟没有来临，卡洛斯烦躁不安，宁可关掉身边这个噪音源。但皮特不听。皮特开始背另一首现代诗歌，但颠三倒四地把所有动词结尾都可劲儿地，毫无道理地加上th。

“我让你闭嘴。”卡洛斯一巴掌拍在皮特的喉咙处，要是对方还不闭嘴他就会更用力地去掐。使用了药物之后卡洛斯总会变得格外暴躁。但这一次他没有用力掐按下去。他摸到了粘稠的东西。

“皮特你在流血。”卡洛斯说，伸手去摸索，在皮特的脸上，鼻子下面，嘴角，摸到了更多的血。他到处都在流血，太多血了，简直令人怀疑一个人竟有这么多血可流，“他妈的。”

皮特在两天前注射了十五英镑的一针海洛因，然后就再也没有下过床。

卡洛斯见过过量注射引起死亡的缓慢反应，通常都是从流血开始。很少有人在发作之后还能救回来，没有人。皮特偷了他们两个人的海洛因存货。这个自作自受，不要脸的，恶心的，下作的，撒谎的混蛋。

卡洛斯手发着抖，一只胳膊揽住皮特，把他整个人揽在怀里。卡洛斯很难确定皮特是不是还在“这个世界”里。他不知道皮特是否还在海洛因的世界里遨游。他不知道皮特现在能不能听见他说话。

“你。”卡洛斯咬牙切齿，“我们至少说过……要一起死的！”

皮特咕哝了几句话，听起来像是“前后也就差几天。”他说得对，而且这说明他确实听懂了卡洛斯说的话。卡洛斯感到一阵安心。他把自己的头靠过去。他开始想这一切都是怎么开始的。他先沉溺毒品，然后皮特开始沉溺海洛因。然后他为了了解和靠近皮特，跑去吸更多的海洛因。然后一转眼他们就到了这儿。从地下室的单人床垫到了下水道的单人床垫。巴黎的药物价格要好些。交付给朋友的没有出版的诗集。卖掉的吉他。在被警察追捕时烧掉的玩偶。他俩一起掉进另一个世界里。迷幻的世界，令人平静的世界，掉进永恒。

卡洛斯有一点莫名的不甘心，他自己也不知道这种不甘心从何而来，真是莫名其妙。他反正本来也没有什么人生目标，这样死去本也没什么可惜。为了分散注意力，他开始想象杀死自己的方式。杀死自己这件事将在几天后发生。在那之前，他会一直抱住皮特，直到那具躯体冰凉。

**

_他还是失血失得不够快。_

_卡尔•巴拉意识到了这一点，却已经没有力气站起来。现在好了，他将面临漫长而痛苦的死亡。世界在离他远去。隐隐约约地，他听到自己的公寓门口有敲门声……不，不可能是来找他的。因为他的遗嘱定时邮件要在他死透了之后才会寄出。可能是邮差，或者别的什么人在敲门。_

_他独居，不认识任何人。_

_而且他们就算发现了什么，也不能暴力破门。卡尔安慰自己。他的自杀计划很安全。_

**

他已经很久没有睡觉。

他也已经很久没有把酒精以外的东西从嘴里灌进身体，或是见过任何人。

卡洛斯坐在沙发里，呆滞而无神地望着地上奖杯的碎片。他早已失去时间的概念，从日光来看，他应该是昏迷了几小时又自动醒来。他的胃很疼，止疼药哪儿去了。

一点点记忆的碎片在大脑深处企图翻涌上来。他记得没人能理解。他跟自己的巡演经理说，所有的演出都取消，经理问为什么，他说心碎。经理完全不能理解。

这些人不明白心碎是什么事情。

他的乐队，他的爱人，他的世界和他的一切都分崩离析。所有希望都被掷入火中焚毁，所有值得追求之物都反过来变成噩梦将他吞噬。人走到这个地步，再没有必要存在下去。

他曾以为自己看到了世界之巅，那个孤独的怀着梦想的小孩，以为自己找到了永无乡。后来发现看到的不过是幻影。快乐结局从来不会费心发生在他身上。

而如果现在他把自己喝死，小报会着力挖掘他生活的荒废无度，不会有人觉得那是因为心碎。

他站起来，想去拿一瓶新的金酒，回沙发的路上，他踩到了奖杯的碎片，在自家客厅里滑倒，锋利的金属碎片划开了他的血管，他觉得天旋地转。好了。他想。但愿法医写分析的时候不要说我是踩滑了而死的，比酒精中毒去世还要可笑。他挣扎着去舔地上的酒。

那个奖杯……当然是在皮特离开的时候给砸的。

**

_卡尔意识到自己在坠落。_

_从很高，很高的楼顶上坠落。他一定是跳楼了。楼足够高所以这个过程足够漫长。他模糊地记得从哪里读到说，足够高的话人在落地前就会失去知觉。他听见楼顶上有人在喊自己。有人跪在那里，伸出手。想要拉住他但没有拉住。_

_Biggles。那个人喊。_

**

漫长的黑暗。

**

_到底为什么黑暗也有实感？到底为什么我们分不清故事和现实？_

**

卡尔•巴拉在医院里醒来。肺里呼吸进新鲜空气的快感，比没死成的痛苦懊恼认知早半分钟出现。尽管如此，卡尔仍然立刻感觉非常难受，恐惧，痛苦，想到自己发出去的邮件，他胃部打成了结。这真是生不如死。他想。太令人痛苦了。他又重新能感受到痛苦了。到底哪个自大的混账要试图把他拉回来。

小说作家卡尔瞟到了床头的医疗单据。他们真不该把带签名的单据放在患者床头柜上。医疗单子上帮他签字的人是A. D.

卡尔在氧气面罩里骂了五分钟人。

等她真正走到他床边卡尔又不知道该说什么了。她非常美。卡尔闭上眼睛装睡。他的作品编辑也没有说话。卡尔闭着眼睛就在那里开始想，到底是作品里的哪段字迹让她窥见了他要自杀的意愿，宁可立刻报警破门而入来找他。他倾向于不写自己的人生和自己那些不会被读者重视的情感波动。他在濒死时想象的那几段故事，要是在平常，他绝不会付诸笔端。所以他很难猜测是哪里走漏了风声。但是有时候文字自有意愿。它们会干出作者也想不到的事情来。再说她也经手过他不止一本作品了，多到可以了解他。卡尔太过羞涩以至于不敢开口问。

她在他床头坐了一会儿，但是好像来了新的访客，她起身去见访客。隔着大半个病房卡尔隐隐约约听到他们在争吵。

“这不是说这些的时候。”她说，“他才刚刚——”

“经过这件事，我意识到必须尽快说出来，否则就永远没有机会……”他说。

“你疯了吗？你就没有良心或者——无论你是什么目的，你都不应该这时候打扰他！”她说。

“我确信他会愿意听我说话的。因为他也是个浪漫主义者。”他说。

“算了，让他过来吧。”卡尔含糊不清地大声说，放弃装睡。

Amy-Jo 很不情愿地侧身让那个人过来。那是个年轻人，娃娃脸，很高，棕色的眼睛，卡尔并不认识，也从未见过。

“这是我的弟弟。”Amy-Jo对他介绍说，“他叫皮特……他看过你的小说，那是当然。”

年轻人跪倒在他床前。

“我爱你。我是如此地爱你。”皮特说，“我像环绕着地球的彗星那样徘徊而无用地爱你。我读过你的所有小说，从你的文字里，我勾勒出了你的样子。你是《楼梯上的死》那里面那个地中海女人，你也是《国王》里那个住在沙围成的城堡，坍塌而成的废墟上的人。我知道你自我反驳，像个圣徒一样自我折磨，不合时宜，又荒唐，虚荣如同堂吉诃德。我知道你讨厌玻璃杯被注满水的声音。我知道你渴望死亡，我知道你想要为爱而死。我好爱你，卡洛斯•巴拉，从每一个文字里爱你。尽管今日才是我们第一次相见，我却愿意跟你前往世界的任何角落。带我离开吧，去任何地方，世界之巅，河谷之底，或是阿卡迪亚。”

他说得太快，舌头几乎打了结，他大口喘息着。

“靠近点。”卡洛斯说。

皮特靠得更近了些。蓝色眼睛望进棕色眼睛里。

“你已经知道我的故事了。”卡洛斯说，“现在我想听听你的。”

**

_<End>_


End file.
